


Family

by TheBoxQueen



Series: Crew-10613 [3]
Category: Among Us (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:41:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28444080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBoxQueen/pseuds/TheBoxQueen
Summary: A new step into the Crew-10613 paperwork, an Among Us inspired storyline where each crew of 10 works under the MIRA Corporation and faces the impending battle of an intelligent alien parasite.In the mess of incidents that have been swelling among the crews of the MIRA Corporation, an incident report from Crew-17698 comes to light; a report of two infected on a team of ten instead of just one, blowing away all knowledge MIRA Co. thought they had. And with every infected mission, tragedy strikes...
Series: Crew-10613 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2081616





	Family

**Incident Report Form**

_To be completed by Security lead, Attendance lead, Defense Lead, or Commander within 48 Hours of incident_

Reported by: _Ostrovich, Ivan_

Date of Report: _13 October, 2702_

Lead: _Security_

Suit Color: _B_ _lack_

Crew Number: _17698_

Location/Venue: _MIRA HQ Floor 11_

Incident No.: _17698-02_

Incident Type: _Guest & Crew Injury, **2 Infected**_

* * *

List all crew members involved. Fill in all categories.

Last Name

| 

First Name

| 

Lead

| 

Suit Color

| 

Status  
  
---|---|---|---|---  
  
Antoniou

| 

Elias

| 

Commander

| 

Blue

| 

Alive  
  
Bolton

| 

Rita

| 

Attendance

| 

Purple

| 

Alive  
  
Dubois

| 

Alecia

| 

Medical

| 

Orange

| 

Injured  
  
Kemp

| 

Calvin

| 

Data & Transmissions

| 

Red

| 

Infected  
  
Kemp

| 

Lindsay

| 

Storage & Inventory

| 

Green

| 

Infected  
  
Matthews

| 

Kasper

| 

Reactor

| 

White

| 

_Dead_  
  
Morris

| 

Dakota

| 

Oxygen

| 

Cyan

| 

Alive  
  
Ostrovich

| 

Ivan

| 

Security

| 

Black

| 

Alive  
  
Perez

| 

Duke

| 

Weapons & Defense

| 

Lime

| 

Alive  
  
Whitman

| 

Gary

| 

Navigation

| 

Yellow

| 

_Dead_  
  
Guests  
  
Kemp

| 

Cubi

| 

Child

| 

Red

| 

Injured  
  
Morris

| 

Hatch

| 

Starhound

| 

Cyan

| 

Alive  
  
|  |  |  |   
|  |  |  |   
|  |  |  |   
  
* * *

Meetings Called

| 

Bodies Found

| 

People Ejected

| 

Infected Identified  
  
---|---|---|---  
  
1

| 

2

| 

2

| 

2  
  
* * *

Meeting Specifics _(Fill in for as many meetings as occurred)_

Meeting No.

| 

Meeting Type

| 

Vote Distribution

| 

Result  
  
---|---|---|---  
  
1

| 

Check-In

| 

10 – Skip

| 

Skipped  
  
2

| 

Body Report

| 

7 – Calvin Kemp; 2 – Skip

| 

Calvin Kemp ejected  
  
3

| 

Body Report

| 

6 – Lindsay Kemp; 1 – Elias Antoniou

| 

Lindsay Kemp ejected  
  
|  |  |   
|  |  |   
|  |  |   
  
* * *

Describe Incident. _(Be specific and detailed.)_ :

Crew-17698 had just returned to HQ, landing the dropship on the launchpad on Floor 11, and begun their cleanup tasks after the mission, as expected. Antoniou informed us that Code Red went off in admin. The bioscanners had detected two infected life forms among us. The crew reacted as trained; remaining wary but continuing to do their tasks.

As protocol calls for, Bolton called a meeting to check up on everyone. I, Ostrovich, scanned the crew for signs of unusual behavior. Ms. Kemp seemed twitchy and on edge, Matthews seemed shell-shocked, and Perez was hyper-focused on returning to his tasks. No other notable behavior.

We returned to our checklists. No sooner than three minutes after the meeting was dismissed, Morris reported the body of Whitman. Gary Whitman was found dead by the back of the Greenhouse. Morris swore on her life that she had seen Mr. Kemp kill him, and that she was “lucky enough to report the body faster”. Unfortunately, her Starhound Hatch could not testify on her behalf, being a dog.

Mr. Kemp defended himself by saying that he was “nowhere near there” and was “stationed in communications the entire time, monitoring the Hall Log”. However, he could not recall any specific entries in the Hall Log when questioned by Antoniou.

Additionally, his claim was countered by Perez and Dubois, who “were travelling together” and “had checked the door log together on their path to the balcony and had not seen him”.

Matthews testified that he had witnessed Kemp follow Whitman to the northern wing followed by Morris. “He was with me when I did my initial reactor check, and he said he was diverting power to the greenhouse. I left reactor before him, and I had just finished uploading my defense data in the Office and was just leaving when I saw Gary heading towards the greenhouse. Calvin walked after him, and I thought nothing of it. Then Dakota and Hatch went up towards the greenhouse carrying the watering can as I went to return to reactor.”

I, Ostrovich, could attest to Perez and Dubois, having been stationed at the admin table with my back to the hallway. I did not see the people pass by as Matthews had, but I had seen communications mostly empty until two people had entered and left soon after, along with one person appearing in the greenhouse followed shortly by another, then a third.

Matthews, Perez, Dubois, Morris, Antoniou and I all agreed that the perpetrator must have been Mr. Kemp. Bolton had no evidence of her own, but agreed with everyone else. Ms. Kemp was understandably distraught about the blame on her husband, and skipped along with the infuriated Mr. Kemp.

The results were 7 votes for Calvin Kemp, 2 votes to skip. We subsequently ejected him, and Antoniou checked the bioscanners, and the number of alien life signals was reduced to one.

After the eject, Ms. Kemp was visibly distressed, and their son Cubi seemed stressed and frightened. He was hurried away by his mother before they could be questioned. I will note here that Cubi Kemp, who looked around ten years old, had been travelling with his mother, and was not a witness to Mr. Kemp. Disbanding the meeting, we all returned to our checklists.

Approximately 8 minutes later, Antoniou reported Matthews’ body. Kasper Matthews was found dead on the launchpad. Antoniou informed us that he had not witnessed the death, but he knew it had been Ms. Kemp because the perpetrator had slid into a vent, and he saw her son Cubi pulled into the vents following the perpetrator.

Correspondingly, the child had fallen into a terrified shock and was unresponsive to Antoniou’s attempts to illicit a testimony or Dubois’ attempts to comfort and calm him. Ms. Kemp, however, would not let go of her son and began to yell, blaming Antoniou for the death, saying things like “That bastard killed him! He did it! He’s lying! Self-report!”

Dubois, while trying to coax the child from Ms. Kemp’s grasp, was able to testify that she had seen Matthew’s pass by Medbay as she was regulating a full-body scan of Perez. “I think I heard him saying something about running diagnostics on the dropship as he passed, and he nodded at me as he passed by.”

Perez added to that by saying that Ms. Kemp had followed soon after. “I think Alicia’s back was turned but she was dragging Cubi by the hand towards the launchpad, and the poor kid was sniffling and pulling against her hand.” Both could testify to seeing Antoniou follow on the path to the launchpad shortly after.

I, Ostrovich, noted that Ms. Kemp’s ‘temper tantrum’ that gave us no evidence and implicated no witnesses was far out of character for her. Dubois, Perez, Morris, Bolton, and I all agreed that Antoniou’s testimony was more believable, along with Ms. Kemp’s unusual behavior.

The results were 6 votes for Lindsay Kemp, 1 vote for Elias Antoniou.

The instant the votes were cast, Ms. Kemp erupted and began screaming and wailing, howling, “You ruined everything, you little s***! You f****** b****, you ruined everything!” at the poor traumatized child. As Antoniou and I, Ostrovich, moved to eject her, the parasite revealed itself, losing its human façade and lashing out at the child with alien tendrils as he was being led away by Dubois. I, Ostrovich, am assuming it was trying to reach the child and drag him back to it, but it could only reach far enough to strike Cubi on the back and slash Dubois on the side. Dubois attempted to shield the child, but wasn’t able to in time, and the child unfortunately got the brunt of the attack.

As higher-ups at the HQ have assured, the infected seemed to have a cooldown on its energy to attack. It tried to flee, but Antoniou and I, Ostrovich, overpowered it and ejected it. Backup medical help was called. Antoniou hastily checked the bioscanners status, and informed us all that all alien life was gone from the building.

The remaining crew hastily completed their tasks and did what they could to assist in protocol, and soon backup had arrived and both Dubois and Cubi were being attended to.  
  
---  
  
* * *

Results _(Describe results of incident, how it was resolved, etc. Fill in all categories.)_

Overall Result  
  
---  
  
Security restored. Two impostors identified and ejected. Six saved.  
  
Crew Infected  
  
Calvin Kemp, Lindsay Kemp  
  
Crew Lost  
  
Calvin Kemp, Lindsay Kemp, Gus Whitman, Kasper Matthews  
  
Notes/Comments/Questions  
  
There has been another incident of two infected. Please inform the higher-ups. Something has changed.

The child Cubi Kemp has lost both of his parents, and from my knowledge, has no family left. Crew-17698 have all collectively agreed we cannot take him in, for reasons of guilt. Send request to main office to look for adopting family or anyone willing to take him in.  
  
_Willing foster family found. Queen volunteered to take him in. Arrange meeting ASAP, Queen currently on a Polus Mission and will be back in a matter of days._

_\- Dr. Heath_

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all! Thanks for stopping by to read this part in my little series. As always, I need to thank my friend Madeleine for helping me expand this fascinating world! It will be fun to let these characters grow in the little mess of a world they reside in, and while there's joy to be had, there's no game of life and death without death. Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
